What Are YOU Thankful for?
by adijia
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and everyone's helping out with the food. But somthing seems off with Hatori...


What are YOU thankful for?

"Ok so the turkey goes in at 500C?" Kenji asked.  
"No you idiot if you put it in that hot it'll burn to a crisp!" I nagged. "Really, how could ANYTHING cook at 500C?" It was thanksgiving and I Tsume Hikari was in charge of food. Mostly because no one else could cook…but I was ok with that!  
"Hey T, how many apples should I cut up?" Hatori yelled to me.  
"Umm six-ish?" I guessed. Really, even Hatori had no idea what she was doing. Oh well, it was nice to beat her at something.  
"Tsume? You're thinking out loud again" Yuuki yawned.  
"DAMNIT!"  
"So Hatori, where are the minions?" Kenji asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Oh yea I haven't seen them in a while…" I muttered.  
"I sent them to go buy some cranberry sauce."  
"But we're making some from scratch, why would they need to buy any?" I asked.  
"I know, I just wanted to see if it was even possible to buy cranberry sauce on thanksgiving-day." She grinned.  
"I think that counts as child abuse…" I mumbled.  
"Whatever, as long as Ryuu isn't here then I'm happy!" Yuuki smiled.  
There was suddenly a plume of smoke rising from the oven.  
"Kenji? What temperature did you put the turkey in at?" I asked.  
"500C" He squeaked.  
"I'm gonna go get the fire extinguisher" Asa said running into the other room.  
It'll be a miracle if we pull this one off…

"So the vegetables need to be cooked at 300C for 20 minutes?" Hatori asked.  
"Yep" confirmed.  
"So can I just put them in for _600C_ for _10_ minutes?" She asked.  
"No"  
"What about 150C for 40 minutes?"  
"No"  
"You know I really don't get this cooking stuff…" Hatori sighed. "Usually I can just get Mitsu to do it…"  
"Well it's about time you learned!" I lectured.

"I command thee to turn on!" Yuuki yelled at the microwave.  
The microwave didn't turn on.  
"I don't get it, is there a spell or something?" Yuuki asked.  
"No it's just the ON button." I told her.  
"Well sorry! There are no microwaves in soul society!" Yuuki complained.  
"Yea yea I know."

Whether it was by some miracle or the fact that Mitsu showed up to help we managed to get all the food cooked to perfection. We all stood around the table and I started us off.  
"Well since its Thanksgiving I think we should all say something that we're thankful for. I'll even go first! I'm thankful for the food we have, our huge house, my big brother Kenji and…um, Oh yea! My Sora doll!" For some reason I thought I heard Asa whimper at the other side of the table. I wonder if he hurt himself or something.  
Kenji was next. "I'm thankful for my little sister, my health, my ability to hold down a job and the fact that one of my co-workers is an E-cup." At this point I hit him from under the table.  
"I'm thankful for my mom, my Dad, my awesome Soul reaper and my little Shiro-chan!" Yuuki chimed.  
"That reminds me why am I here?" Hitsugaya asked.  
"Because if you stay I'll do my paper work!" Yuuki answered him.  
"Oh yea."  
"I'm next!" Emri shouted.  
"Where the hell did you come from?!?!" I yelled.  
"The window." She said bluntly. "I'm thankful for all my friends, my house and all this yummy food."  
"Ok next is… Mitsu." I thought out loud.  
"I'm thankful for my brother, Hatori, all the nice people who live here and all the warm food we get."  
"Ryuu you're up!"  
"I'm thankful for the food, the house and… I guess I'm thankful for Mitsu too…"  
"I refuse to take part in this" Hitsugaya growled.  
"I'm thankful for the food, my friends, my family and… other things" Asa mumbled the last part.  
Lastly was Hatori, I couldn't wait to hear this!  
At that exact moment Hatori, with her head down, walked quickly out of the room and out of sight.  
"What's her problem?" Yuuki asked.  
"Well think about it, all of us have family to be thankful for but her only relative is Satan." Ryuu said.  
"I suppose your right…" Yuuki mumbled.  
"But aren't we all kind of family in a sense?" I asked.  
"That's right, but Hatori grew up in hell, I don't think she'd really get that…" Kenji said.

"So we'll just have to make her get it!" I announced.  
I headed in the direction she had run off too and the rest of the table followed suit.

We found her in her study on the top floor. She looked kind of sad…  
"Hatori! Even though none of us are related I think that we're all family! I mean, it doesn't matter if we all sometimes fight we're still really close! We all treat each other like family and I think that that makes us a family!" I told her.  
Admittedly I kind of expected a slight grin, at most an actual thanks from her, but she started smiling, almost like she was _holding back laughter?!_ What was going on?  
"That's rich! You guys thought I left because I was _sad_?" At this point she was practicality doubled over in laughter. "I came up here because I remembered that I left myself logged in on World of Warcraft! I went to the computer to log off before something bad happened to my character!"  
"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Ok that was good! Me depressed about a lack of family? Have you _met_ me?"  
Well that was just sad.  
As we all headed back downstairs to go eat I saw Hatori's head turn away. I thought I heard her mutter something…  
"My god, I've been living with you guys for this long and you _still_ can't tell when I'm lying?"  
But wait, that mean that-

And she actually was-

Then we really did-

Best. Thanksgiving. Ever.

**I know that Thanksgiving isn't till.. when? I don't remember. But I'm Canadian so I celebrate it today!  
**


End file.
